Memories in Winter
by Orange Burst
Summary: Fase-fase musim dingin yang Mello lewati selama hidupnya. "Hei, bagaimana rasanya menjadi setitik noda hitam pada putihnya salju?"


**Winter, December 13th 1989**

Hari kelahirannya terjadi saat suhu dingin membekukan tulang, namun belum cukup untuk menurunkan salju. Hari dimana bayi lain yang lahir pada hari yang sama mendapat belaian penuh kasih dari Ibu mereka, sementara anak itu mendapat tatapan dingin dari wanita yang melahirkannya, seakan menyesal telah memunculkan anak itu ke dunia dari rahimnya. Mihael, begitulah anak itu diberi nama.

* * *

_**Memories in Winter**_

Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

* * *

**Mihael's 7th winter**

Mihael, seorang anak yang dikenal temperamental. Selalu menerima perlakuan dingin dari teman-teman dan keluarganya. Ia mengerti anak-anak sebayanya bisa merasakan aura intimidasi yang dimiliknya. Mihael pun mengerti ia bukan anak yang diinginkan dalam keluarganya. Karena itu, walau sering berkata kasar, anak itu mengerti ia tidak bisa mengeluh dengan kondisi itu.

**Mihael's 8th winter**

Tidak ada seorang pun yang memperhatikan kecerdasan yang tersirat tatapan intens anak itu, walau jika diamati terpancar logika yang tak biasa dipikirkan anak seumurannya terlihat dari semua tingkah lakunya. Ya, tidak ada yang menyadari, hingga test IQnya menunjukkan ia jauh melampaui anak lainnya. Namun tak seorang pun peduli mengenai itu.

**Mihael's 9th winter**

Awal musim dingin, Ayah Mihael, terlepas apa dia memang pantas mendapat panggilan 'ayah' atau tidak; meninggalkan Mihael dan Ibunya untuk hidup bersama simpanannya.

Pertengahan musim dingin, Ibu Mihael semakin jarang pulang, hingga akhirnya pergi bersama pria lain, meninggalkannya sendirian. Sekali lagi, Mihael tak bisa mengeluh soal itu. Sejak awal ia tahu keberadaannya hanyalah penghambat bagi sosok yang seharusnya menjadi figur 'ibu' baginya. Nyaris, nyaris tidak pernah Mihael mengharapkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu dari wanita itu. Namun ia juga tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena ia tahu bukan keinginan wanita itu untuk melahirkannya; dan bukan pilihannya untuk lahir dari rahim wanita itu. Yang bisa Mihael lakukan adalah meringkuk di pojokan apartemen, berusaha melindungi diri dari hawa dingin dengan selimut seadanya; setidaknya sampai ia diusir keluar oleh pemilik apartemen.

Pada akhir musim dingin, Mihael yang baru saja kehilangan tempat tinggal berjalan tanpa arah di tengah salju yang seakan tak berujung; hingga ia ditemukan oleh seorang pria yang ternyata ketua sebuah organisasi mafia.

**Mihael's 10th winter**

Mungkin ini adalah musim dingin terindah yang pernah Mihael alami. Bukan karena banyaknya hadiah natal yang ia dapat, melainkan karena limpahan kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia terima sebelumnya dan kini ia dapatkan dari ayah angkat dan anggota-anggota mafia yang lebih layak ia anggap sebagai keluarga daripada orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

**Mihael's 11th winter**

Semua harapan Mihael untuk mulai menjalani hidup yang stabil dan impiannya untuk menjadi pewaris sang ketua mafia sirna begitu medapatkan 'keluarga'nya tewas dibantai organisasi mafia lain. Pastinya ia akan bernasib sama seperti 'keluarga'nya seandainya tidak segera ditemukan seseorang detektif penyandang gelar berupa inisial L.

**Mello's 12th winter**

'Mello', remaja temperamental yang disegani anak-anak seumurannya. Sang penyandang gelar peringkat kedua di sebuah panti asuhan yang ditempatinya, Wammy House. Seseorang yang melupakan masa lalunya dengan membuang nama 'Mihael' yang diterimanya saat lahir.

**Mello's 13th winter**

Mello mendapat teman sekamar yang dipanggil 'Matt'. Anak itu tak lebih dari pengganggu privasi bagi Mello yang terbiasa punya kamar sendiri. Namun Mello tak pernah menolak jika Matt ingin tidur bersamanya dengan alasan selimut milik Matt tidak layak dipakai untuk musim dingin karena Wammy House memang sedang kehabisan stok saat itu.

Sejak musim dingin kali inilah adiksi Mello pada coklat timbul. Ya, semenjak coklat yang pertama yang diterimanya pada tanggal 14 Februari dari Matt akhir musim dingin.

**Mello's 14th winter**

Mello kini sudah keluar dari Wammy House demi menuntut balas atas kematian L, sekaligus aksi untuk mewujudkan obsesinya menjadi yang terbaik. Membongkar kasus Kira dengan caranya sendiri. Kali ini, mental Mello sudah siap menghadapi dunia luar sendirian, atau setidaknya menurut pemikirannya.

**Mello's 15th winter**

Mello mengintip salju yang merangkak turun dari balik jendela di sebuah hotel di Los Angeles. Ia benci salju. Salju yang menumpuk pada bidang luas tanpa memberi celah sedikitpun, mengingatkannya pada konsep putih yang sempurna; Near.

Mello pun membenci saat-saat dimana ia harus menjejakkan kakinya di tengah salju. Bagaikan setitik noda hitam yang mengotori kesucian putih. Menyadarkannya bahwa ia sendirian di tengah kemurnian itu.

**Mello's 16th winter**

Otak Mello benar-benar dipaksa untuk berolah raga demi membongkar kasus Kira. Sebenarnya, ia jenuh hidup dalam ketidak pastian bersama organisasi mafia yang tak pernah bisa menggunakan otak mereka secara maksimal; meskipun hal itu juga memudahkan Mello untuk memanfaatkan mereka.

Saat mencoba melepaskan kepenatan dengan berjalan-jalan sedikit, ia melihat beberapa orang anak yang belum tercemar sedikitpun oleh noda duniawi bermain dan tertawa dengan polosnya di tengah salju.

Memori Mello kembali mengalir pada saat-saat ia bermain salju dengan Matt. Sebelum itu, ia selalu berpikir perang salju buang-buang waktu dan tidak ada asyik-asyiknya, apalagi saat itu bermain salju bisa dibilang hal yang sangat kekanakan untuk remaja seumur Mello. Nyatanya, saat itu Matt bisa memaksanya untuk tetap melakukan itu bersamanya dan membuatnya tertawa lepas; sesuatu yang sangat jarang ia lakukan mengingat semua yang telah ia alami selama masa hidupnya.

**Mello's 17th winter**

Mello mulai melancarkan aksi lewat jalan kekerasan untuk menangkap Kira. Mello tahu yang ia lakukan bisa dibilang tindak kriminal, namun ia tak merasa bersalah samasekali. Satu-satunya kecemasan Mello adalah ia menyadari ia mulai kehilangan kemanusiawinnya dan hanya terpaku pada obsesinya, namun ia tetap tak bisa menghentikan proses itu.

**Mello's 18th winter**

Mello meminta Matt menyusulnya dengan alasan butuh posisi seorang hacker. Namun nyatanya setelah Matt mendekam di apartemen Mello pun pemuda itu tak diberi tugas apapun. Lalu untuk apa ia memanggil Matt?

Saat sang pemuda berambut merah menanyakan hal itu, jawaban ia terima adalah, "Aku memang membutuhkanmu. Tapi bukan untuk menghacking, setidaknya sampai saat ini".

"Kalau begitu untuk apa memanggilku?"

Mello tidak menjawab. Yang pasti pada masa-masa itu sebisa mungkin Mello selalu mencegah Matt beranjak dari apartemennya. Karena Los Angeles dipenuhi gadis cantik plus seksi yang mungkin saja bisa menarik perhatian Matt, meskipun tentunya Mello tak menjelaskan alasan ini pada maniak game portable itu. Otak cemerlang Mello bahkan tak menyadari bahwa itulah yang namanya 'posesif'.

**Mello's 19th winter**

Setelah organisasi mafianya dihabisi, Mello memulai penyelidikan bersama Matt. Kemajuan perkembangan penyelidikan terasa lambat, namun sebenarnya Mello cukup nyaman dengan kondisi ini; yang sedikit mirip dengan saat-saat yang ia habiskan di wammy house bersama Matt sebelumnya.

**Mello's 20 th winter**

Baik Mello maupun Matt tahu ini adalah musim dingin terakhir dalam jangka hidup mereka. Bulan Januari mendatang mereka akan mengumpankan nyawa untuk membimbing Near mendapatkan petunjuk dalam memecahkan kasus Kira dengan menculik sang Dewi Kira, Kiyomi Takada.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menukar posisimu sebagai umpan dengan orang lain".

Matt mempause game yang ia mainkan, "tidak apa-apa, Mel. Sudah kubilang aku sudah menyiapkan mental menghadapi segala kemungkinan terburuk".

"…Kau tidak takut mati?"

"Apa ada orang yang tidak takut mati?" Tanya Matt balik.

Mello menghela nafas. "Meskipun begitu kau tetap melakukannya".

"Ya. Aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. Walaupun berarti harus mengikutimu ke 'sana' "

"Kenapa?"

Matt tersenyum. "Karena kau itu Mello".

Mello tak sepenuhnya mengerti pada ucapan Matt kala itu.

**January 26th 2010**

Mello memacu motornya dengan kencang, meskipun ia tahu cara itu takkan menghindarkannya dari maut. Seperti kata Matt, tentu saja saat itu rasa takut akan kematian menyergapnya.

Hati Mello miris melihat tubuh sahabatnya dipenuhi luka tembak dari layar televisi mini yang terpasang di truk yang ia kendarai.

"Matt terbunuh… Maaf, Matt…".

Namun sebenarnya Mello tak sepenuhnya menyesal, begitu ia merasakan rasa nyeri dan sesak yang luar biasa di dadanya, ia tahu. Bahwa ia akan segera kembali bertemu Matt. Bahwa setelah ini yang menunggunya adalah sebuah keabadian. Bahwa setelah ini ia akan lepas dari semua noda duniawi.

* * *

'_...Matt?'_

_'Hey, Mels'._

_

* * *

_

**The Never end of Winter**

"Aku benci salju".

Ia menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku adalah noda hitam tunggal di tengah putihnya salju tak berujung. Aku tidak suka".

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa ringan, "Bilang saja dengan jujur. Itu membuatmu merasa kesepian kan?"

Semburat merah nampak di pipi pemuda pirang lawan bicaranya. "Enak saja! Siapa yang kesepian?".

"Tapi salju abadi ini tak hanya dinodai tinta hitam, kok. Ada noda merahnya darah yang menyertainya". Pemuda itu tersenyum,"Sekarang dan seterusnya".

Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan, menempuh musim dingin tak berujung dalam waktu yang immortal. Ya, selamanya.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Sebenernya ini fic yang dulu dibuat untuk hari persahabatan author2 ffn (makanya temanya winter) dan saya re-upload karena beberapa hal... yah, saya berharap fic ini menarik bagi kalian yang udah nyempet2in baca. Saya sendiri udah lupa detail ceritanya. *PLAK* Thanks 4 read , & as usual...

**REVIEW PLEASE~? ***puppy eyes* *kitten eyes* *teddy bear eyes* *shinigami eyes* -KICKED-


End file.
